Noche sin luna
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Historia corta que acompaña a CREPÚSCULO. Edward visita a Bella una noche, pocos días después de conocerla y decide que hacer, cómo actuar sobre sus impulsos y qué hacer con respecto a su sed.


**Noche sin luna**

**Por:**_ Amalia Gaultier._

_****_

Me escabullí silenciosamente por la ventana de la casa que había estado observando por algún tiempo. Lo hice impulsivamente y no consideré las consecuencias futuras de mis acciones. Había algo en ella que me impedía pensar racionalmente, nublaba mis sentidos, incluso los más agudos. No podía entrar en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que creía que podría predecir sus reacciones actuaba de una forma totalmente contraria, tomándome desprevenido y, de paso, haciendo fluir un extraño pero adictivo flujo adrenalínico por mi cuerpo.

Aterricé suavemente en el piso de madera y esperé. No se escuchaba nada más que unos ronquidos lejanos y el regular sonido de su respiración. Me enderecé para poder observar mi entorno. Me encontraba en su cuarto, adornado por recuerdos de la infancia y cubierto de ropa desparramada por todos lados. Un destartalado ordenador se encontraba encendido pero con la pantalla apagada.

Di un paso hacia la cama para captar cada detalle. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas y un par de gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente. Era fascinante. Si agudizaba el oído podía escuchar cómo latía su corazón, bombeando sangre a través de sus venas. Aparté con cuidado un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro, cuidando de no tocar su piel, ya que seguro que el contacto de mis dedos la haría saltar.

Carlisle se había mostrado incómodo al enterarse por medio de Emmett mi encuentro con la hija de jefe Swan y me había advertido que debía tomármelo con calma, pero no se mostró en contra, como lo había temido desde un comienzo.

Me senté a los pies de la cama sin hacer mucha presión para no interrumpir sus sueños. En ese momento, Bella se acomodó en la cama, rodando hacia un lado suspirando audiblemente. Me maravillé ante la necesidad imperiosa del cuerpo humano de captar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno. Eran tan frágil, estaba tan expuesta a los elementos. Me estremecía tan sólo pensar que algo podía dañarla. Era como si sintiera una necesidad especial de velar por su bienestar.

Bella comenzó a estremecerse levemente. Llamó mi atención la forma en que su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Frunció el ceño y se movió hacia un costado de la cama, escondiendo sus manos bajo la almohada y abultándola contra su mejilla. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez dejó entresalir el nombre de una persona. No lo logré captar en su totalidad, pues estaba más preocupado de lo que le sucedía. Se volcó hacia el otro lado lanzando hacia el suelo un cojín, quedando boca arriba.

Me levanté y me ubiqué en una esquina de la pieza, justo a los pies de la cama. Bella no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Súbitamente, abrió los ojos y pareció mirarme. Me quedé perplejo y, por un momento, me vi incapaz de pensar o moverme. Me había desarmado con la mirada. Movió sus ojos erráticamente alrededor del cuarto, como si buscara algo escondido. Aún no reparaba en mi presencia. Sólo se mantuvo así un par de segundos y luego volvió a desvanecerse suavemente sobre la cama.

Si hubiese tenido un corazón latiente, aquella experiencia hubiese sido suficiente para acelerarlo al máximo. Contuve la respiración instintivamente para no despertarla y me mantuve quieto como un animal al asecho.

Era sólo una humana, una más de las muchas que había conocido en mis muchos años de vida y aún así era capaz de arrebatarme la compostura y empañar mi visión, erizar mi piel y hacerla sentir extrañamente ardiente, lo que es técnicamente imposible.

Su sangre cantaba para mi, me llamaba, me castañeaba la mandíbula al olerla. Pero no quería sólo su sangre, la quería a ella íntegra.

Me volví a acercar con sigilo, aún sin respirar, hacia la cama. Estiré un brazo y pasé mi mano por sobre su cuerpo cubierto sin tocarla y reprimiendo todo impulso de hacerlo. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para sentir su tibia respiración sobre mi gélida piel. No había olido nada parecido en toda mi existencia.

Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me retracté volviendo repentinamente a pensar con cordura. No quería convertirme en un asesino, no otra vez. Estaba pensando como un niño ensimismado con un juguete nuevo. No podía ser tan egoísta. Estabamos hablando de una persona con una vida, con una familia, con un futuro por delante. Una muerte pacífica asegurada después de haberse realizado como mujer, madre, profesional. No estaba en mis manos arrebatarle todas aquellas experiencias para saciar mi sed o mi curiosidad.

Tampoco tenía claro qué era lo que realmente quería de ella. Por un lado, era como si hubiese estado sediento toda la vida y no me hubiese dado cuenta de ello hasta conocerla a ella y darme cuenta que su sangre sería lo único que calmaría aquella sed eterna. Pero por otro lado, sus ojos, su respiración… el misterio de sus pensamientos ahogados por algo que evadía mi entendimiento. Era un ser exquisito y sin igual.

Logré calmarme y volver a mantener la cabeza fría. Miré a mi alrededor tratando de despejar mis pensamientos. Me acerqué a la ventana para contemplar la noche sin luna y estuve seguro de lo que quería: a ella. Íntegra, su sangre sin su cuerpo no tenía sentido.

La miré una vez más y vi que su rostro se había relajado. Me sonreí y salté por la ventana.


End file.
